When You're Gone
by Illidan the Half Demon
Summary: This is a short song/one-shot fic of the second year when Kagome and Inuyasha were separated by 500 years after the Bone-Eaters Well had closed. More or less, it shows just how much determination and love the two have to continue to cling to hope.


**At long last, I finished this one-shot. A few years ago, I heard this song and it truly touched me. I was away from my mate at the time, visiting some friends in the neighboring state. When I heard this song, I made me long to go home. I then realized this song also strongly related back to the story of Inuyasha and Kagome, so I began thinking of how it would go. Finally, I came up with a few ideas on it, but it never went anywhere due that I was more focused on my larger stories. A week or two ago, I heard the song again and came up with some good concepts on what it should be about and began a furious writing session on doing this one-shot. Nearly two weeks later, I finally finished it (I got busy last week and didn't finish, lol). I hope you all enjoy it. It's kind of sad, but a decent ending. Let me know how I did.**

**Btw, in case everyone is curious, the song I'm talking about is When You're Gone, by Avil Lavigne. If you've ever seen the music video that goes to it, you can understand how powerful and moving this song is. I know when I saw it for the first time, I was very moved. It's just one of those songs. Anyways, I hope you all like the story. Enjoy!**

**When You're Gone**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Leaning up against the base of an ancient looking tree with her knees pulled up to her chest, a young woman with mid-back length midnight black hair, cream colored skin, and soft chocolate eyes let out depressed sigh. Her clothing was a simple purple t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Staring at the ground before her, the young woman let out another sigh and glanced up into the tree she sat under. It seemed so alive and vibrant in comparison of herself.

In her mind, images of a silver haired young man with dog ears and a red outfit filtered into her mind, making tears that she had been holding back for what seemed forever rush forward once more. Just the mental image of seeing him, pinned to the tree, she felt her heart breaking again.

"_Inuyasha..._" she mentally whispered.

Pulling her knees closer to her chest, she laid her head onto her knees and felt the tears in her eyes begin soaking into her jeans. More began leaking out while she silently sobbed.

"_It's hard to believe it's been two years since the well sealed over._"

Memories of the day she had last saw her beloved hanyou slowly began filtering into her mind. They had just destroyed the Sacred Jewel and the two of them were transported back to the well house in her era. She had been so happy to just escape that darkness and seemingly finally connect with the silvered hanyou. They had then returned to her home, allowing her to see the family she had ached to see while stranded in the darkness. Without a second thought, she had run to them, being embraced in the warmth of their love.

While she had her back to the hanyou, the well suddenly flared to life. Immediately turning around, she found the well dragging a surprised hanyou back into itself. In a flash of light blue energy, he was gone, leaving on herself and her family.

In desperation, she had tried to reenter the well that would take her back to the Feudal Era, only to hit the bottom of the dried up floor instead of the floating sensation she was used to. She was beside of herself trying to figure out why the well wouldn't let her back through and tried again and again, only to have her heart break with each failed attempt. After trying for nearly an hour, she finally broke down onto the floor of the well in a crying fit.

It was her mother who had finally convinced her to come up out of the well and return to their home. Reaching the door of the well, the sight of the ancient tree before her had made her fall to the ground once more with fresh tears spilling out of her eyes.

"_Kagome, I know it hurts, but come inside._" her mother had quietly said in an attempt to coax her daughter back inside.

Eventually, after five minutes, Kagome had agreed and went back into the house. Her mother helped her up to her room, where she threw herself onto her bed and let loose all the tears she had. Unable to watch her daughter suffer alone, her mother sat down with her and pulled her daughter's head into her lap and softly stroked her hair while whispering calming words to try and ease the pain of loss.

Waking from her flashback, Kagome felt her eyes begin to water even more. "_I eventually managed to pull it back together, but every year, on this same day, I let it go. All of my pain, my sorrow, and grief, I let it consume me. It's selfish of me, I know, but I feel I need to have it._"

"_Will it ever stop hurting? I miss him so badly. It's like I lost a part of my soul the day the well took Inuyasha away from me. Kami, please, just let me see him one more time. I just want one last chance to tell him how I feel, how much I love him, and how much I truly need him._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Staring at the well that was less than fifty feet away from his perch in the ancient tree, Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. Like every day since he had lost the woman he loved two years ago, he was sitting, seemingly waiting and pondering if the ancient well would open up and let him through to see the one person his heart yearned for that was five-hundred years in the future.

Reaching into his red kimono top, he pulled out the heart shaped locket in his left hand and held it quietly for a few moments. Finally, he reached out with his other hand and opened it, revealing a picture on each side of the locket. The first was of himself seemingly yelling, and the other was of the miko he had come to love over their long journey to piece the Sacred Jewel back together.

Allowing his amber eyes to become transfixed on the young woman's face, the hanyou couldn't help but feel wet tears begin rolling down his cheeks. Rubbing the image with his thumb, the silver haired hanyou felt more tears pouring down.

"_Is this all I can do for her now that she's gone? Kagome always wanted me to express myself, and now that she's trapped in the future, I do as she asked. Why, why did she have to be taken away?_"

Memories of the day he had returned from the miko's time slowly resurfaced within his mind. The two of them had just rid the world of the Sacred Jewel, once and for all, and had returned to her time. He had inwardly smiled when he saw her reunited with her family. Without warning, the same well that connected the two worlds that he had come to rely on pulled him to it and back through. Reappearing in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was furious and attempted to return to the miko's time, only to find the well wouldn't work for him any longer. For three whole days, he devoted all his time to trying to get through the well, only to find out no matter how much he jumped in, tried digging his way through, or even breaking down and crying at long last, the well would just not let him see the woman he wanted to be with.

It had been the monk and demon slayer that finally convinced him to leave the well. He would have almost preferred to remain, but his body was exhausted, plus he was starving and thirsty. Day after day, he came to the well and tried to jump in throughout the day, only to find it wouldn't take him to the woman he wished to see.

After a while, his routine became regular. Early in the morning, just at sunup, he would arrive at the well, try going through, only to fail, and proceed to sulk in the arms of the ancient tree. He would sooner or later go help the villagers out without whatever came up with most of the day. Around noon, he would return and try the well again, finding it still didn't work. Eventually, he would return to the village and continue with whatever work could be found till evening. Near sunset, he would go back to the well again and try once more before setting down into the ancient tree for the night.

That had become his life for two long and painful years. The first year was tough, but he managed till the one year anniversary had come about. When it had come, he had sat down in the well and cried for hours on end. He had even gotten to the point that he would whimper out pleas while sitting there, only to have none be answered.

With this being the second year since the loss of the one he wished to mate with, the hanyou couldn't help but feel he had made no progress in moving on with his life.

"_Is this my destiny, to mourn you for eternity, Kagome?_" he mentally questioned while staring at the picture in his hand. "_I miss her so much that this pain never seems like it will go away. I miss her smile, her calming scent, the way she made me feel, and most of all, her company._"

Glancing up at the sky, the hanyou whispered in his mind "_Kami, please, I ask that you let me see her once more. Just once more, so I can tell her how I truly feel, how much I love her, and how much she means to me._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

On both sides of time, the young woman and the hanyou sat at and in the tree. Glancing up into the tree, Kagome could swear she saw a transparent image of the silver haired hanyou that her mind was concentrating on. At the same time, Inuyasha glanced at the ground, thinking he could see the image of the woman he loved lovingly staring up at him.

Keeping an eye on one another for a few moments, the pair finally looked back up at the location of the well. At the same time, both the miko and hanyou felt themselves slightly smile while their tears stopped flowing.

Standing up on the limb, the hanyou mentally whispered "_No, this isn't the end. I will wait for her. No matter what, I can't give up hope on seeing her._"

At the same time, the miko stood up and brushed the dust off of her jeans. In her mind, she softly whispered "_Inuyasha is waiting on me in the past. I want to be strong and one day return to that time to see him. No matter what, I won't let this sadness in my heart bring me down. I will fight it, for I know, one day, we will see one another again._"

Leaping to the ground, the hanyou began to move forward. At the same time, the miko did the same. Moving in perfect rhythm, the pair moved to the ancient well and stared down into it at the same time.

"We were made for one another, bound by destiny, and connected by our feelings. One day, I will share my feelings. I know, without a doubt, we will see one another again. Even time itself cannot stop the feelings in my heart." both said simultaneously aloud.

In perfect timing, both ran their hands along the lip of the well. Releasing their hold, each turned away from the well and at the same time whispered "I will not lose hope."


End file.
